Oliver Twist
by BABYLIBBY96
Summary: While in the Funeral Parlour, Oliver makes himself a new friend; Fourteen year old Annabeth, a former-workhouse member just like him. And after making a promise, she joins him in his travel to London. Dodger/OC.
1. The Pinky Swear

**AN: Hi everyone please no flames on this story I don't take to kindly to them, also this story is based on the BBC version of Oliver Twist, yah know the 2007 version? Well it's based on that, thank you for reading...BABYLIBBY96**

I walked out into the garden and saw Charlotte scrubbing the new boy so hard his skin must have been coming off "Charlotte Mrs want's you back in to help her" I said quietly while staring at the ground, Charlotte gave me a disgusted look before going into the house,

I turned to the boy who was staring up at me with innocent eyes, I smiled a little before picking up the rough brush, I noticed the boy flinch from the corner of my eye and I sighed "Don't worry, I know it hurts" I said dropping the brush, he merely stared up at me and I sighed again while walking closer to him, he nodded and I grabbed the rag off the stool "This should be a little gentler"

I said hopefully while soaking it in the water "Can you bend over for me? I promise I won't go hard, and if I do you can tell me" I said reassuringly, he nodded and leaned over the washtub, I ran my hands gently through his hair to get rid of the nots before wiping it softly with the wet rag "Am I doing okay?" I asked, he nodded and I carried on in silence.

I poured some juice into the cups while Charlotte and Noah ate their food, the new boy who's name I had yet to learn was on the floor eating scraps, I felt so sorry for him being the new boy here, it was absolutely horrible living here and even worse when you had to sleep with the coffins, I myself had to sleep behind them all "Oi workus" Noah said not looking up from his food,

he turned around the face the new boy "I'm talking to you workus" he said more demanding, I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to pour the juice over his head "You wanna be carefull workus, when your sleeping with all dem coffins, you wanna be careful a them what's dead, workus..." he said with gravy spilling out of his unclosed mouth, I grimaced "...Worms dripping outta their eyeholes"

he said "Noah!" Charlotte exclaimed though she was giggling "What d'you fink a that then workus?" he asked "My name's not workus, me names Oliver" the boys replied, I smiled a little and put down the jug.

I heard the door creaking and I peered over the coffin I was currently sleeping behind, I saw candlelight and heard footteps, Noah soon came into view and I rolled my eyes as he crouched down to Oliver's level "Workus, did you fink it was the dead coming for you?" Noah asked,

Oliver shook his head "Yeah you did, near cryin' you was. But it's just me" Noah said slightly annoyed "Noah" Charlotte called from inside "Coming" he called back before facing Oliver "Your under me workus, I'm above you, understand?" he asked, Oliver nodded "You scared?"

Noah asked "No" Oliver replied rather bravely, I had to admire him for that 'You should be...BOO" Noah exclaimed making Oliver jump, Noah chuckled before going back inside, I pulled away my thin rough blanket before going over to Oliver, I sat down in front of him "Don' worry about him, he's always like that"

I said, he nodded "I'm Annabeth" I introduced "Oliver" he replied, I smiled a little "Yeah I know, I 'eard you earlier" I said "Your a nice little lad you know that?" I asked, he sat up and crossed his legs like I had "Thanks" he said quietly, I tilted my head to the side a bit "You can talk to me yah know, I ain't like those lot I won't judge you, how about I tell you a secret and then you tell me a secret, you seem like a trustworthy lad"

I said hoping I had made the right judgmeant, he nodded and I thought for a moment "When I was 5 my mum died of an infection wound, my daddy left us before I was born, mum used to sleep round a lot but she was an amazing mum, she got shot and they sen me to a workhouse just like you little Oliver, before she died she gave me this..." I said showing him my locket,

he inspected it for a moment before nodding "...Someone took an interest in me and before I knew it I was working here. Okay now you" I said, he sighed and looked as though he was having a dibate with himself "I don't know my mum, or my dad, but I wanna find out what they were like, my mum especially, I've been in the work house since I was born" he said,

I knew it wasn't much of a story but it was still something "I hate it here, and you will too, you already do but that's not the point. The point is us workhouse kids gotta stick together, so how about it, we stick together" I suggested, he nodded and I held out my pinky, he gave me a confused look "What you never heard of a pinky swear before?" I asked in disbelief, he tilted his head

"Nope" he replied, I rolled my eyes "Basically, you do the same as me..." I said taking his pinky gently and sticking it out "...we link the pinky's..." I said locking them together "...and you kiss the fist" I finished kissing my fist, he shrugged and kissed the fist before pulling away

"There, we never break the pinky swear, it's a lock that can never be broken, I won't leave you and you won't leave me, how does that sound?" I asked, he smiled.


	2. Running

I pushed Noah over so that he fell hard on the floor before turning to Charlotte "You leave him alone, both a you" I snapped glaring at her, she glared back and the door suddenly creaked, while the other two went back to their places I knelt down to help Oliver up "What are they doing down there?"

Mrs asked, I took Oliver's hands and helped him up "I don't know Mrs, having a rest maybe" Noah replied "Lovely 'at Mrs" Charlotte said kissing up to our boss, I rolled my eyes as she pulled Charlotte into the house, Oliver walked over to the small coffin he was working on and I did the same "What's the matter, can't take a joke?" Noah asked

"I haven't done anything to you, why can't you just leave me alone?" Oliver asked "But I don't want to leave you alone" Noah replied, I sighed "Poor little orphan no mother or father, only orphan ain't strictly true, is it workus? Coz there must be a father somewhere, it's just you're mother what's dead ain't it" both Oliver and I looked at Noah after he said those words,

I was close to giving him a good punch in the face "You don't know anything" Oliver said "Don' I? I 'eard the mister telling the mrs, he got it all off Bumble, mother wiv no wedding ring, means your unwanted workus" Noah said, Oliver turned back around and I glared at Noah

"Know what that make's your mother? a doxie, know what a doxie is? Lifts her skirt for a few pennies, just as well she died, that's what your mother was, just a poxie doxie" Noah hissed, Oliver snapped and smashed him across the face with the coffin lid,

I smiled in both shock and amusement as he began beating Noah, the Mrs came in and I panicked as she dragged him off Noah and put him in a coffin, Charlotte put on the lid before they both sat on it so he couldn't get out "Charlotte, fetch Mr Bumble"

Mrs said, Charlotte nodded and ran out of the coffin room.

She came back with Mr Bumble and they started chatting nonsense, it was all lies "Insane?" Bumble asked "Went for me wiv a hammer" Noah exclaimed as Charlotte cleaned up his bloody nose "That's a total lie" I exclaimed "Hush Annabeth, he was foaming at the mouth" Mrs said wiping away her fake tears that she did so well "He's gone rather quiet now"

Mr said walking over to his desk "And this is what you feed him?" Bumble asked holding up a piece of meat "Then this is not madness but meat, meat madame, good grissle hits the blood and it boils the brain in the skull scientificaly proven facts, you've been overgenerous madame"

he said, I scoffed and she gave me a quick glare "I hope your content Sarbri" she said to her husband "He doesn't seem to be mad now" he replied, I smiled a little "No one's listening to you sir not now not ever not after this" Mrs whined, I rolled my eyes

"I have a body that's beginning to niff and I need a line box, I need that coffin in a matter of urgency' Mr said "He'll slaughter us all, it'll be me first with a chiselle (sorry if I mis-spelt it)" Noah said "You shall all be safe with me, I shall give him a whipping he will never forget"

Bumble said going over to the coffin "No!" I shouted, they all turned to me "What did you say?" Mrs asked with a hiss in her tone "You don't know nothin' Mrs, Oliver didn't go mad it was Noah that started it" I exclaimed, she glared harder and grabbed my arm hard enough to bruise

"Get out" she said pushing me through the small space of the door, I just about managed to get through but it hurt like hell, I banged on the door and pleaded for them not to hurt him, but all they did was ignore me, after a few seconds I heard banging and shouting,

I wondered what was going on when I saw Oliver sueaze his way through the door, I smiled "C'mon Annabeth!" he shouted grabbing my hand, we started running as fast as we could and I couldn't help but feel free as we reached the bright green fields.


	3. Dodger

We reached a carved stone that read 'London 70 Miles', I sighed and faced Oliver "I reckon we can make it" I said, he nodded and we started our journey, as we were walking through a field with grass so tall it reached my shoulders I turned to Oliver "Watch this"

I said, I ran a bit ahead from him before leaning my head back, I twirled round and round until I fell down laughing, he was watching me with an amused expression, it was as though he was 14 and I was 10 "C'mon Annabeth" he said chuckling, I jumped up and we carried on walking.

After a long few days of weather changing we finally reached London, I was surpsied my shoes hadn't broken like little Oliver's had, I did offer him mine but he rejected saying that I needed them, London was very busy and I wondered if it was always like this, it was very energetic,

everyone was running around or carriages were coming down the road, I kept Oliver glued to my side, he was my only friend and I was not going to lose him, after a bit of walking through London Oliver sat down leaning his back agains't the wall, he started to cry and it made me upset to see him like this "Oi it'll be alright" I said reasuringly, though I didn't know if that was exactly true

"A'right me covy" I looked up to see a boy around my age staring down at us, Oliver was still unaware of this though "What's the racket?" the boy asked, Oliver heard him and jumped up, I slowly stood "What?" Oliver asked in confusion "The racket covy, the row, the old salt water. What's the matter then?" the boy asked again "Nothing"

Oliver replied walking past him, I sighed and followed them "Jack Dawkins is me givin but I'm known best round these parts as the Artful Dodger, you can call me Dodge" the boy said, I stood next to Oliver as he stopped walking "Oliver Twist, this is Annabeth"

he said motioning to me, Dodger gave me a quick one over and smirked before turning to Oliver "Jus' arrived 'ave yah?" he asked, Oliver nodded "All on yah tod's?" Dodge asked "Our todd?" Oliver asked smiling a little "Your own Oliver, todd is on your own"

Dodger said chuckling a bit "You is green ain't yah, don' know nothing about nothing" he said, his head shot up and he pulled me and Oliver away from the spot "Pot" he exclaimed, a woman emptied her pot and I really didn't want to know what was in there "Dirty mare, why don' you look first? Might mess me fread's" Dodge said to her "Up your's"

she shouted going back into the room, I chuckled "Some people Oliver, got no manners. Got anywhere to stay?" he asked glancing at me and Oliver "No" Oliver said, Dodger thought for a second before motioning us to follow him.


	4. Fagin and Nicknames

**AN: Hello again sorry, but if I spell something wrong I do apolagize, I just type them down how I hear them really, anyways on with the story...BABYLIBBY96**

"I knows this gent, a very kindly old soul, what you might describe as one of natures phalanthropists" Dodger said as we walked down a small alley type thing, he took us through the door and up some stairs before doing a code knock on the door, another boy around my age opened the door and nodded and Dodger, he pulled us in and led us through the large room filled with boys my age,

it made me a little nervou being around these boys, because as far as I knew I was the only girl here so far "Annabeth" Oliver said a little worried, I gave him a reassuring smile and took his hand "Pinky Swear" I whispered reminding him of my promise, that made him smile a bit, we were surrounded by boys and I gulped "Got you some live one's Fagy" Dodge said,

the boys parted revealing an older man with his back to us, he spun around with a frying pan full of sausages "Hello my dears" he said with a strange accent.

I was sat next to Oliver at the table rather uncomfortably, I didn't know if I could relax around these boys, god knows what they would use me for and I know what some people will do for money, some boys were arround the table and others were on their beds,

the old man Fagin put a sausage on Oliver's plate before putting one down on mine, Oliver stared at his sausage blankly and I smiled in amusement "He don' know what to do wiv it" Dodger said also rather amused "It's a sausage Oliver you eat it" Fagin said "The whole thing?"

Oliver asked, I giggled "Green, green as a cabbage, ain't got a clue" Dodger said digging into his sausage "The whole thing my dear" Fagin said "What about you? D'you wanna share?" Oliver asked, he was so nice you would wonder if he actually came from the dreaded workhouse

"The pig and I are not born companions my dear, thank you for the offer though, eat eat" Fagin said before turning to me "What about you Annabeth? Do you not like sausage?" he asked, I glanced back at my food "No I like it, I'm just gettin' round to it" I said once again glancing around nervously, he nodded and leaned down quickly "They won't hurt you" he said before leaving,

I sighed and looked at Oliver who had started eating his sausage "Look at 'im, he loves it, you fill your boots Nolly" Dodger said to Oliver who gave him a confused look "Nolly?" he asked "As in short for Oliver ain't it, gotta 'ave a monica now were mukus, like me bein' Dodger, see him?" Dodge asked motioning to the kid next to him "Tha's 'andles on account of, well..."

he pointed to his own ears "...speaks for itself don' it?" he asked making me giggle "And that's pealy cuz his teeth are knackered, show 'em your railings pearly" Dodge said to the kid next to me, he opened his mouth and I saw that some teeth were either missing or bent

"And now you is Nolly and she is Sky" Dodge said pointing to me "Didn' you never have a nickname before?" Dodge asked "No never" Oliver replied "What kinda company you been keepin'?" Dodge asked "None kind of company at all by the look if it" Fagin said,

I turned to Dodger "Why Sky? My nickname" I said, he shrugged "Your eyes remind me of the sky" he replied, I smiled a little and ate some of the sausage, I got food and a nickname, wasn't a bad day.


	5. Meeting Nancy

I heard a loud knock on the door and the door boy turned to face us "Nancy" he called "Let her in" Fagine replied while standing up "Nice one he's taken a right shine to you two" Dodge said to me and Oliver, I gave him a confused look but took another bite of the sausage

"Does that mean we get tah stay?" Oliver asked me, I shrugged "Don' know I hope so, Nolly" I said giggling at the nickname, he smiled and finished off the sausage, I heard a girls voice and I looked to see a pretty dark woman with Dodger in a playfull headlock "Ger off"

he said smiling, she relesed him and took some bread "That's mine" she said leaning back with it "Who's this then?" she asked motioning to me and Oliver "Found 'em today" Dodger said rather proudly "Oliver, Nolly" Oliver said, I smiled and rolled my eyes "Oliver Nolly? That's a funny name init? Well you won't be gettin' yourself a girl if she's called Mrs Nolly will yah?" she asked,

I giggled "Well Oliver Nolly my name is Nancy, and what's your name?" she asked looking at me, I glanced at the floor nervously and she bent down a bit "You can tell me" she whispered, her voice had a soothing tone to it and it sounded trustworthy "Annabeth, Annabeth Wilson"

I replied quietly, she nodded "Nah her name's Sky" Dodger said smirking again, I rolled my eyes and Nancy chuckled "What d'you wanna be called Annabeth?" she asked, I thought for a moment before looking at Dodger "Sky" I said, he winked and I turned to her

"Well Sky it's nice to meet you, and if you ever need a girl to chat to you send Dodger an' he'll come get me for yah" she said standing up, I nodded and Oliver suddenly got out of his seat "D'you want a seat Miss Nancy?" he asked, she suddenly had a little bit of an emotional expression and looked very shocked that he had said that

"Miss, you don't call 'er Miss and give 'er your seat, she ain't no Miss and she ain't nno posh, she's just Nancy" Dodger said "You shut up you if he wants to call me Miss he can" she said coming out of her small trance like state

"Well Mr Oliver don' mind if I do rest my feet for a moment" she said sitting in his previous spot "Yeah, your a bit of a gent you, very considerate more than can be said for this lot" she said glancing back at the others for a moment, Fagin handed her some money and she stood up

"Right" she said facing Dodger, she blew him a kiss with a small smile and he smirked "Soppy cow" he said, I smiled in amusement "See you again Oliver, you too Sky and remember my offer okay" she said, I nodded and she waved to the other boys before leaving, Oliver sat back down

"Me an 'er, were like that" Dodger told us crossing his fingers, I nodded and turned back to my food.

"Follow me Sky" Dodger said tilting his head in a direction, I nodded and followed him, he lead me up a few stairs and into a room with a blanket and pillow on the floor "Wiv you bein' a girl an' all fagin thought It'd be best for yah to stay up 'ere" he said, I nodded and sat down on the blankets while he leaned agains't the wall

"What's your story then? Where you from?" he asked crossing his arms "I can't tell, I only tell people I trust and I don' know if I can trust you Dodger" I admitted, he gave me a cocky smirk "Now don' be like that darlin' I got youse an Nolly a place to stay didn' I?" he asked raising his eyebrows,

I smiled a little "I guess that counts for somethin" I said reluctantly "I'm from the workhouse, my mum died of a wound infection when I was 5, never knew me dad an' I don't wanna find 'im either, then a guy came along and plucked me outta the workhouse to work in his funeral parlor"

I explained in a nutshell while leaving out Oliver's story, it wasn't my place to tell "How'd you meet Nolly then?" he asked curiously, I took off my boots and got under the blanket "That's for 'im to tell Dodge" I replied, he nodded and began making his way down the stairs "Outta small curiosity d'you reckon I'm a good lookin' lad?" he asked, I faced him and giggled

"Night Dodge" I said through my giggles, he rolled his eyes and walked the rest of the way down "Night Sky" I heard him say, the lights went out and I closed my eyes.


	6. Too Trusting

I woke up the next morning and heard something frying downstairs, I pulled on my boots and laced them up before going down there and seeing only Dodger at the table and Fagin with food in the frying pan "Good morning Sky" Fagin greeted, I rubbed the sleep's out of my eyes and nodded "Mornin'"

I grumbled in return, I wasn't being rude I just wasn't that good in the morning "You look a little tired my dear" he said chuckling, I sighed and plonked down on the other side of the table opposite Dodger "A'right love?" he asked smirking, I rolled my eyes and let my head thud down on the table,

I heard footsteps come from the room and I looked up, Oliver had just come down from his bunk in new clothes "Very flash" Dodger said "You cut a very fine figure Nolly" Fagin said, I yawned and rested my head on my palm "You sure I can keep these Mr Fagin? I can't pay yah" Oliver said

"Small details my dear, small details" Fagin said putting an egg on Dodgers plate "You got a lot of hankerchiefs" Oliver pointed out, I looked up and had really just noticed them "Pretty ain't they? Handsome" Fagin said whipping one off the line "Put this in your pocket"

Fagin said waving a yellow hanky around Oliver "In my pocket?" Oliver asked "See what it feels like to be a gentleman" Fagin said handing Oliver the hanky "Where's all the others?" Oliver asked probably meaning the rest of the boys "Their all out grafting my dear, working"

Fagin replied "Doing what?" Oliver asked curiosly "This and that, turning a quid, earning a crust as we all must my dear to put food on the table" Fagin said circling Oliver slowly, he stopped in front of him "Do I graft too?" Oliver asked "Perhaps my dear perhaps, look in your pocket"

Fagin said, Oliver looked into his pocket and Fagin suddenly pulled the exact same hanky out of his own pocket before waving it in an curios Oliver's face "How'd you do that?" he asked smiling a little "Like many things in your life it is easy when you know how, eat eat"

Fagin said motioning Oliver to the table, Oliver sat next to Dodger and Fagin left "C'mon eat up" Dodger said to me while nodding at the plate of food in front of me, I shook my head and pushed it away "I don't eat in the mornin'" I replied waking up a bit

"Well you gotta eat if yah wanna survive 'ere, c'mon" he said, he used his own knife and fork to cut up the egg before getting some on the fork, he held it up close to my face "Eat" he said in a demanding tone, I felt a little sick because I had never eaten in the morning before, not even in the workhouse "Dodger" I whined, he shrugged "I ain't movin' till you do"

he said smirking again, I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth a little bit, he put the fork full of food into my mouth and I took the food off the fork as he pulled it out, I slowly started to chew before swallowing and I didn't feel too bad just a little weird

"There yah go, now the rest" he said, I thought for a moment before picking up my fork and digging into my own food "So what about you then Nolly, what' your story?" Dodger asked, Oliver perked up as though very happy to re-tell his story, I figured he had taken a liking to Dodger in some way.

After Oliver told his story including the bits where he hit Noah with the coffin lid Dodger said he had something to do before leaving "D'you trust them Sky?" Oliver asked through a mouthfull of food, I gave him a small smile and shrugged "I don' know Oliver, I should but I don' know"

I replied, he nodded "I do, they gave us somewhere to stay an everything" he pointed out, I knew that was true but I still couldn't help but feel strange around here

"Dodger promised he wouldn't tell, I know he won'" Oliver said, he was a smart kid sometimes but he needed to learnt not to be too trusting, especially with Dodger who you could tell was sneaky and cunning from the first time you met him.


	7. Where's Oliver?

Dodger soon came back from wherever he had snuck off to and said he wanted to take Oliver out, but I had to stay here "What am I supposed to do all day?" I asked finding the situation a bit unfair "Clean or somethin', that's what you gals are good at ain't it?"

he asked with that damn smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes at the comment "C'mon Dodger please" I begged, he shook his head "I'll take you out tomorrow a'right? I need Nolly today" he said throwing an arm around Oliver's shoulder, I sighed and lean't agains't the wall

"So I have to stay 'ere all day?" I asked although it was more like a statement, Dodger nodded and I walked them to the door "Keep him safe or I'll kill yah" I said motioning to Oliver who was playing with strings on his new clothes "Yeah I will, c'mon Sky don' look so down"

he said, I was still cheesed off that I couldn't leave "We all need somethin' to come back to" he said, I gave him a confused look "The other boys got food and a warm bed, I got yous to come back to ain't I?"

he asked smirking a little, I bit my lip out of shyness and he walked down the hall with Oliver, I sighed as I closed the door and prayed that they both came back safe.

"IDIOT!" I heard from downstairs, after cleaning up I had been up here for the rest of the time staring out of the window, I slowly made my way halfway down the stairs enough to peek out and see what was going on "First time out and he get's pitched!"

Fagin shouted at Dodger, I noticed another man there but I didn't pay any attention to him "Where have they taken him?" Fagin asked "Court sessions" Dodger replied nervously, both the man and Fagin winced "Well you better get down there Fagin" the other man said

"Me?' Fagin asked "Well if he peaches on us then you'll dangle same as me" the man said, I inwardly froze, where they talking about Oliver? "Now get down there, at least then we'll have fair warning" the guy said, Fagin gave Dodger an angered look before leaving

"Weren't nothin' I could do Mr Sykes" Dodger said once again in a nervous tone, the man who I had now named Sykes swung out his fist knocking Dodger out, my hand flew to my mouth in shock and I walked down the rest of the way "Who'r you?" Syke's asked glaring,

I became nervous "Sky" was all I replied, he looked as though he was having an inward conversation with himself, while he was doing that I took hold of Dodger underneath his arms and dragged him upstairs into my room, I put him on my bed and saw a bruise forming on the side of his head, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair worriedly, where was Oliver?


	8. Explenations

I placed the medium sized bowl full of cold water next to a still unconcious Dodger, it had been about half hour since Sykes knocked him out and I was still wondering where Oliver was, I twisted the wet rag to get the water out of it before dabbing the side of his head with it,

hopefully this would stop his head hurting too much when he woke up, his started to stir and his eyes opened so that I could clearly see the blue in them "Sky?" he asked sitting up a bit, he groaned and put a hand to his head "What 'appened?" he asked lying back down,

I dipped the rag back into the pot and twisted it again "Sykes knocked you out, then I brought you up 'ere" I replied, he nodded and held the rag to his head "Dodger" I said as he avoided my gaze, he didn't look at me "Where's Oliver?" I asked, he sighed and sat up to look at me

"I didn' mean for it to 'appen" he exclaimed, I tilted my head in confusion "I nicked a geezers wallet and Oliver got caught for it" he admitted looking down, I shot up on my feet "You let him get caught?" I asked/shouted, he flinched "I couldn' do much could I?"

he asked his voice getting louder "Yes you could've 'elped him but no the famous Dodger 'ad to go an' leave him to get a quick getaway!" I shouted with tears blurring my vision, he shot up aswell standing a good few inches taller than me, even without the top hat

"I won' get caught Sky!" he shouted, I shook my head "You told me you would keep him safe" I whimpered in a quieter voice "Yeah well I tell people a lotta fings don' mean their true do it?" he snapped, I put a hand to my forehead "Jus' go Dodge"

I whispered, he grabbed his hat off the floor and put it on his head "Later Sky" he said before going downstairs, I fell onto my bed and cried, I had promsied Oliver to stick by him, and I had broken that promise.

After about 2 days I still hadn't spoken to Dodger, as much as I wanted to I couldn't forgive him for letting Oliver get arrested "Sky?" the devil himself asked as he walked up the stairs into my room, I didn't turn my head to look at him, I just stared out the window

"I know your mad at me an all but I jus' wanted to let yah know somethin' " he said, I turned to look at him "What?" I asked my voice coming out in a whisper

"I know where Nolly is, I can take yah to 'im, I shouldn' but I will" he said, I perked up and shuffled as quick as I could over to the stairs "You'd do that?" I asked hopefully,

he smiled a little "I'd do it for you darlin', c'mon" he said taking my hand, I let him lead me out of the house and to Oliver.


	9. The New Promise

He led me through a few dark alleys until we reached one in perticular, he stopped outside a dark metal door that had both locks across and a small latch at the bottom of the door and at the top "He's in there, I'm gonna go get 'im some grub a'right?" Dodge asked,

I nodded and kissed his cheek "Thank's Dodge, yah know for bringin' me here" I said, he nodded with a small smirk on his face before walking away, when he dissapeared from view I looked back at the door and knocked "Oliver it's me, you in there?"

I asked feeling a bit strange talking through a door in an alley "Annabeth?" a familiar voice asked from inside, I sighed in relief "Your okay" I exclaimed in happiness, I grabbed a little box from the side and sat by the door on it so I didn't get my dress muddy

"Not really" he replied, I looked at the latch at the top before standing on the box and opening it, I couldn't see him though "How come?" I asked, he came into view and I smiled a little, he was wearing very posh clothes and I wondered exactly where had he been?

"After I got caught I fainted in court, a nice old man took my to his 'ouse where they fed me and everythin', then I gotta letter sayin' someone knew good stuff about me mum an' that they wanted me to meet 'em, Mr Brownlow the old man who took care a me needed someone to take back his book money,

I fought maybe I could do both take back the money an' meet the secret friend, only it turned out to be Fagin and Nancy, they locked me in 'ere an' took the money" he explained, I felt so much sympathy for him, he could've made it somewhere but they just couldn't leave him alone could they?

"I'm so sorry Oliver, yah know I didn' talk to Dodger after he told me about you gettin' arrested" I said, he came closer and leaned agains't the door while looking up at me "I fought I could trust him Anna, is it okay if I call you that?" he asked meaning my nickname,

I smiled " Course it is little Oliver, yah like me little brother now and I broke the promise, I didn' stick by yah when I coulda done somethin'" I said on the verge of tears, he sighed "It wasn't your fault Anna you didn' know" he said, I rested my head against the door

"I know but I can't 'elp but feel guilty about it all" I said "Please don' feel bad Anna, I don't blame you" he said, I sighed and put my arm through the latch hole so he could take my hand, he did "I Annabeth Wilson pinky wear to help you get back to that nice old man" I said poking out my pinky,

he linked his pinky with my own and we both took turns in kissing our own fists before I pulled my arm back through "Anna?" he asked, I looked back throug the latch "I fink of you as my sister" he said as he dissapeared into the corner, I smiled and closed the latch.


	10. Shoved in the Cell

Dodger eventually came back with a slice of bread and a sausage on a plate, he slid it through the bottom latch before standing on the box and opening the top latch to look through "Nolly" he called, I rolled my eyes and leaned agains't the wall

"C'mon Nolly 'ave yah scram, I brought it over special, it's a sausage yah love a sausage" Dodger said trying to persuade him to either eat or speak to him "C'mon Nolly don't be like this, I told you if it kicks off when your workin' ave it on yah toes,

fought you was right behind me didn't I? How was I to know you'd get grabbed by a pealer?" Dodger asked turning away from the latch and sitting on the box "Next time yah know to run faster" he added "They were kind to me, and now they'll fink I'm a thief, they'll fink I stole of 'em!"

Oliver shouted from his small prison "What you worryin' about them for? Rich people they expect it got plenty, more than enough, we wouldn' get it if we asked for it end up starvin', so we take an' they won't fink nothin' about yah cuz they'll 'ave forgot about yah so do us a favor an eat the lot"

Dodger said with an aggravated tone at the end of it, I heard the plate sliding from inside and Dodger looked back through the latch "That's it mate dig in eh? Back where you belong with yah mukus" he said, there was a banging agains't the door before a clatter sound came from inside letting me know that Oliver had thrown the food at Dodger

"Be like that then see if I care" Dodger snapped sliding the latch closed and sitting on the box, I looked down at him and he looked, surprising to me, guilty "Dodge..." I started but I paused once his eyes slightly widened at something behind me,

I turned around to see a small but vicious looking dog followed by Sykes swinging a club round on it's chain, I gulped and took a step back.

I pounded my fists agains't the iron door for one more time "It ain't no use Sky" Dodger said from behind me, I screamed in frustration and slid down the wall with my back agains't it "I can' let him go again Dodge" I whimpered looking up at him across from me,

he sighed and I shivered a little "You cold or somefin?" he asked leaning his head back agains't the wall, I nodded and he motioned me to him with a finger, I crawled over to him and he put an arm around me pulling me agains't his chest, I snuggled into the warmth not caring right now about what he'd done

"So you ain't related to Nolly then?" he asked, I shook my head "Nope, we made a promise an I always stick to my promises" I replied looking up at him, he nodded "What did yah promise 'im?" he asked "We made two promises, the first was that we stick together and the second was that I would get 'im back to the old man who took care a him"

I said, he sighed "And how do yah plan on keepin that?" he asked, I shrugged "I dunno, but I will" I said turning back around.


	11. Worrying

I was lying against Dodger when a voice came through the door "Nolly my dear" it was Fagin, he slid open the latch and saw me and Dodger "He shot us in, and he's taken Nolly" Dodger said, Fagin's head shot to the side and I heard voices before the door opened "C'mon"

Sykes said standing back, I got up and Dodger followed "Dodger I want you to take Sky home" Fagin said nervously, I shook my head "Where's Oliver? I need to know" I said desperatley "I will let you know when I come home"

Fagin said as he left with Sykes, I sighed "Let's get you 'ome Sky" Dodger said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

It was dark outside and I knew it had to be late, I could hear all the boys downstairs laughing and chatting but I didn't care, I was too worried about Oliver, I decided to go see if Fagin was back and I found him sat down staring into the fire while Dodger sat next to him twiddling his thumbs

"Fagin is he alright? I need to know he's alright" I said, he said nothing and I turned to Dodger "Sykes is makin' him help out wiv a job" he explained seeing as though Fagin was in deep thought at the moment "What? No he can't he'll get hurt"

I exclaimed "Bill will take good care of him my dear" Fagin said calmly, I shook my head in disbelief and anger "Why did you have to bring him back here? He was fine where he was!" I shouted before storming back up into my room.

It had been a few minutes since my outburst and I was lying down while playing with my mothers necklace, my apron and boots were thrown to the side in my angry state and I hadn't bothered to move them when I calmed down, but right now I was just staring into space while playing with my necklace

"Sky?" I heard Dodger ask, he came into view and I turned my head to face him "What d'you want Dodge?" I asked quietly, he shrugged and sat down in front of me "Wanted to know if you were a'right" he replied crossing his legs, I licked my lips for a second before sitting up

"Dodge I need you tell me the truth this time, is Oliver gonna be okay?" I asked, he stared at me for a moment "I dunno Sky" he said honestly, I nodded "We shoulda never came to London, shoulda stayed back with the awful family at least then we wouldn't 'ave to worry about gettin' killed"

I exclaimed, I got a headache and I rubbed my temples "Come 'ere Sky, yah stressed" Dodger said moving me around so that my head was lying sideways on his lap "Dodger I can't relax knowin' Oliver is out there robbin' with a fair chance of dyin'"

I said as he played with my hair "Jus' relax Sky" he said soothingly, I sighed and closed my eyes.


	12. Oliver Got Shot

The next morning I put on my apron and boots before going downstairs, I saw everyone crowding something on the table but Dodger was stood off to the side looking like he cared about nothing "Shot?" Fagin asked looking at Nancy "What's goin' on?" I asked confused, Nancy turned and gave me an apolagetic look

"I'm sorry my'dear" she said, the boys let me through and I saw Oliver lying on the table covered in blood with a shot wound on his chest "Oh my god" I exclaimed stroking his wet hair away from his face "What 'appened?" I asked as tears filled my eyes

"He was shot when robbin' the house" Nancy replied, Fagin slightly touched the wound and Oliver gasped in pain "He's as cold as ice Fagin he needs a bed" Nancy said after feeling his forehead "He can take mine it's up the stairs and none a the boys go up there"

I said "Annabeth" Oliver whispered with his eyes slightly opened, I nodded "Yeah Oliver it's me, I promise you'll be okay" I whimpered, he lifted his hand shakily and stuck out his pinky, everyone gave me a confused look and I smiled through my tears "Pinky swear"

I said locking our pinky's and kissing the fist, Nancy picked him up and he whimpered in pain "It's okay darlin'" she said carrying him up into my room "Go to work, NOW!"

Fagin shouted, the boys scattered away but Dodger stayed put "Get the quack Dodger" Fagin said, Dodger had an annoyed look on his face and stormed away, I sighed before going up into my room.

The doctor took another piece out of Olivers wound and his grip on my hand tigtened "It's okay Oliver, you'll be okay" I whispered stroking the back of his hand with my thumb "Well?" Fagin asked impatiently "Flesh wound, superficial" the doctor replied "So he'll live?"

Fagin asked "Well the wound is minor but the infection, well the infection can turn red blood to green puss, pink limbs to putrifying stumps, within a day death is a blessed releas from the agony" the doctor said "He can hear yah know" Nancy said to him, I sighed

"Last one" the doctor said putting away the small bowl full of bullet pieces "Leeches I have leeches, how about a pultis to draw away the poison?" the doctor asked "Everything you've got, I'll pay" Fagin said, the doctor held out his hand expecting the money now,

Fagin sighed and handed over some money "Should he succumb to infection give me first refusal on the cadavar, I can get a very good price up for hospital" the doctor said "Get out" Nancy snapped, the man packed up his stuff before leaving "I'll nurse him" Nancy said "Me too"

I said firmly, she gave me a hesitant look "I made him a promise an' I intend on keeping it no matter what" I said, she nodded before turning to Fagin "Can you go tell Bill for me Fagin?" she asked hopefully "Happy to my dear" he said,

I turned back to the sleeping Oliver and prayed that I wouldn't lose another important person in my life.


	13. Talking to Dodger

I felt Oliver's forehead and found he was a bit too hot "He's warm" I said soaking the rag I had, I wrung it out before dabbing Oliver's forehead with it "Is he your little brother?" Nancy asked, I shook my head "No, we only met a few days ago but we got pretty close I guess"

I replied, she nodded and I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, I looked behind Nancy to see Dodger "Nance, why don' you come down Nance, sit by the fire, we've drinks an' cards goin' " he said "He's got a fever" Nancy said taking my rag to help keep Oliver cooled down

"Way I see it Nance he'll either die or he'll live, ain't nothin' you nor no one else can do about it" he said, I sighed "We can damn well try" I said "Anyhow he's kippin' so why don' you come down? 'Ave a laugh like we used to, Nancy?" Dodger asked, she didn't answer him and he walked back down the stairs with an annoyed look, I turned to Oliver for a minute

"Nance can you take care of 'im for a sec? I'm gonna go check on Dodger" I said standing up, she nodded and I walked down the stairs in time to see Dodger grab Pearly by the jacket and lean in close "At least I've got me teeth, what gals gonna fancy you wiv your reeking mouth you got breath like an open grave, don't bring it on unless you can 'andle it Pearly"

Dodger snapped backing away, Pearly looked scared stiff "Dodger" I called, he spun around and nodded in greeting "C'mon" I said motioning to the door with my head, he nodded and followed me outside into the cold air "What's goin' on Dodger?"

I asked leaning agains't the railing with my arms crossed, he shrugged and also leaned agains't it while facing me "What d'you mean?" he asked acting oblivious, I rolled my eyes "You gettin' jealous, an' kickin' off at Pearly for no reason" I pointed out, he sighed

"Ain't nothin' wrong wiv me Sky" he replied though I knew otherwise "Dodge you can tell me, I won' tell the boys your jealous" I said, he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling "It's jus' he's gettin' so much attention that you nor Nance notice me anymore"

he admitted with frustration in his voice, I giggled "Dodge he got shot, if it was you it'd be pretty much the same thing" I replied, he smirked at me "Yah mean I'd be sleepin' in your bed wiv a pretty gal like you as me nurse?" he asked, I chuckled "Yes" I replied through giggles,

he shuffled closer so that our arms were touching "D'you like me Sky?" he asked, I sighed "Course I like yah Dodge you brought me an Oliver 'ere didn't yah?" I asked trying to avoid the question "You know what I mean Sky" he said knowingly, I nodded

"A little bit Dodge, but your so sneaky and cunning that I don' know if I should" I admitted, he had a little smirk on his face as he leaned in "That's all part a the fun wiv me love" he said, he closed the gap between us and pressed his lips against my own,

I nervously put my hands on his shoulders not knowing what to do, but apparently he did, he wrapped his arms around my waist crushing our body's together before parting my lips with his tongue, this whole thing was very foreign to me but I was enjoying it so far,

agains't my own doing my tongue moved and touched his, they started wrestling agains't each other while our lips were moving in sync, I felt his hands take hold of my rear and I knew we had to stop "Dodger" I whispered pulling away, he breathed heavily and so did I

"Yeah Sky?" he asked, I glanced at the building "I should get back" I said apolagetically, he nodded in understanding and took my hand "C'mon then" he said putting the smirk back on his face, I rolled my eyes and let him pull me back upstairs.


	14. No Sleep

Nancy came down from the room and looked at me "He'll need checkin' on durin' the night Sky" she said, I nodded and she left while I headed up to my room where Oliver was sleeping, I sat next to him and leaned agains't the wall with my legs crossed "Anna?"

Oliver asked, I looked down and saw him watching me "Hey, how you feelin'?" I asked "Better now" he replied, I chuckled and felt his forehead to find he was a normal temperature "Well your not too warm or too hot now so I think your fine, but I'll stay up just incase"

I said "You need your sleep too though, an' I'm in your bed" he said innocently, I smiled "You need it more Oliver, I'll only be able to sleep when I know your okay" I said, he smiled a little "Are you really gonna keep the promises?" he asked, I nodded

"Every promise I make to you I'll keep, unless it holds you back from what you need" I said, he gave me a curious look "What d'you mean?" he asked, I shook my head and stroked the side of his face "Nothin' Oliver, go to sleep you need the rest" I said, he nodded and closed his eyes "Will you be here when I wake up? Like Nancy?" he asked with his eyes still closed,

I smiled "Yeah I will" I said, he stayed quiet and I knew he had fallen asleep "Sky?" I heard Dodger whisper, I crawled to the top of the stairs to see him at the bottom "Is he a'right?" he asked meaning Oliver, I nodded "Yeah he's fine, I'm gonna stay up 'ere to keep an eye on 'im" I replied, he nodded and smirked a little "That kiss was good wasn' it?"

he asked cockily, I giggled quietly "It was a'right" I said shrugging trying to wind him up "A'right? That was amazin' an' it wasn' even me best" he exclaimed, I smiled and motioned him to be quiet "Shush he needs to sleep" I said, he nodded and rolled his eyes

"I'll see yah tomorrow mornin' then yeah?" he asked hopefully, I nodded "Course, gotta see you off ain't I?" I asked, he winked before walking away.

I rubbed my eyes once more and I heard the boys moving around, I hadn't gotten any sleep last night because I was afraid something would happen to Oliver,

my mother died of an infected wound and I wouldn't be able to stand it if Oliver did too, they started making a lot of noise down there and I was surprised Oliver could sleep through it all "Sky" Dodger called up, I stood up and walked downstairs to him "Hey"

I said yawning "Did you get any kip last night?" he asked worriedly, I shook my head "No I didn't" I replied, he sighed and rolled his eyes "You need yah sleep, you ain' no good to him tired" he said, I nodded "I know Dodge" I said, the boys started going through the door one by one

"Come back in one piece an' if yah get caught I will deffinatly kill yah" I said threateningly, he smirked "Me? Get caught? Never darlin' no one can catch the Dodger" he said with confidence, I giggled and pulled him into a small hug "Just come back a'right?" I whispered,

I felt him nod and I pulled away "If I come back will I get another kiss?" he asked, I tilted my head "Yes" I said, he pecked my cheek "Later Sky" he said following the line of boys, I rolled my eyes and went back up into my room.


	15. Kipping in Dodgers Bed

Nancy came up and gave me a small smile "How is he?" she asked taking off her shawl "He's fine, didn' make a sound last night" I replied, she sighed in relief and sorted out the water pot and rag to clean his wound "D'you wanna wake him up for me?" she asked,

I nodded and leaned down slightly "Oliver, time to wake up" I whispered, his eyes fluttered before opening all together and he smiled "Hello darlin' how'd you feel?" Nancy asked smiling back at him "I feel okay" he replied shrugging, she nodded

"A'right well I gotta clean your wound okay?" she asked, he nodded and she moved his shirt out of the way "This might hurt a little bit" she warned, I took Oliver's hand and he held it tightly as she cleaned the cut, he hissed in pain and his hand gripped harder for a second

"Sorry don't mean to hurt you darlin' " Nancy apolagized "It's a'right" he replied watching the wound as she cleaned it "Tell you what, to take your mind off it, why don't you tell me about that house you were stayin' in?" she suggested "What was her name again?" she asked "Rose, and Mr Brownlow and Mrs Bedwin, she looks after them, the foods lovely" he said

"And the house what did it look like?" she asked "There were books and a piano, and the kitchen was really warm" he said, I smiled "I mean the outside darlin', in your head make like you is walkin' right up to it, ready to go in, does the front door 'ave a color?"

she asked, I had a feeling she was up to something and I wasn't sure what "Blue, like a dark blue and the knockers in a shape of a lion" he said, she nodded and placed a small bandage on his wound "Right that's it, all done for now" she said moving him back to lie down

"I've gotta run a little errand but I'll be back soon" she said, he nodded and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before picking up her shawl and going downstairs "You look tired Anna" Oliver said as I yawned again, I gave him a reasuring smile "I am, but It's fine"

I said, he shook his head "You need to sleep" he said, I nodded "I know but I gotta keep an eye on you ain't I?" I asked, he smiled a little "I want you to do somefin for me" he said "Anythin'" I said, he held out his pinky "I want you Anna to pinky swear me that you'll go to sleep right now"

he said, I chuckled and locked my pinky with his before we both kissed our fists "Only if you do first" I said, he nodded and closed his eyes, I made sure he was asleep before going downstairs "Are you alright Sky my dear?" Fagin asked as he sat at the table,

I nodded "Yeah, d'you know where Doger's bed is I'm knackered" I said, he smiled "It's up there" he said pointing to one of the bunks "Thank you" I said climbing the ladder, as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

"Well this is new" I opened my eyes to see Dodger watching me "Yah back already?" I asked confused, he nodded "Yeah it's dark out darlin', you've been kippin' for a while" he said, I shot up

"I was so tired Dodge" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes "I know you was, don' worry about sleepin' here if you ever wanna get some kip for a bit you jus' come on up a'right?" he asked, I nodded "D'you just get back or somethin'?" I asked

"Yeah, well I had some food first an' I asked Fagy where you was, he told me you were up 'ere so I climbed up and found you sleepin' on me bed" he said, I sat on my knees to climb down the ladder "D'you wanna get some sleep Dodge? I should check on Oliver anyway"

I said "Nah I'm a'right, you just stay 'ere and get yah sleep Sky" he said standing on the ladder, I laid back down on my side to face him and he pulled the thin blanket up to my shoulders "You sure you don' wanna sleep?" I asked again to double check, he chuckled

"I'm fine, don' worry about me, and Nancy's just gone up to check on Oliver so don't you worry about him" he said, I nodded and closed my eyes once again falling into a light sleep.


	16. Nancy's Dead

I don't know what time it was when I woke up but I knew the boys were asleep from the silence in the room, I got down from the bunk and saw Fagin holding a drink "Sky my dear, are you feeling better?" he asked, I nodded and noticed someone else there,

Sykes, I turned my head away from him to turn back to Fagin "I'm gonna check on Oliver" I said, he nodded and I walked up into my room and found Oliver wide awake "Well you look good" I said smiling, he smiled a little and I sat down next to him

"But the question is d'you feel as good as you look?" I asked, he nodded "It doesn't hurt that much anymore" he said glancing down at the wound, I carefully moved the bandage and saw no signs of infection "That's great" I said sighing in relief "Nancy told me to speek to no one except you an' her" he said, I gave him a confused look "How come?" I asked, he shrugged

"I don' know, she said if anyone came up here that wasn't you or 'er I should stick 'em" he said, I gasped a little as he pulled out a small knife "She gave you this?" I asked taking it from him, he nodded and I thought to myself, why would Nancy give him this? It must have been important though

"Keep it Oliver, and do what she says okay?" I asked, he nodded and hid it under the blanket in his hands "I'm gonna pop downstairs for a minute to see Dodger but I'll come back a'right?" I asked, he nodded and closed his eyes to fake sleep

"Good boy" I whispered as I walked back down the stairs "Fagin 'ave you seen Dodger?" I asked not even bothering to glance at Sykes "He went out for a bit Sky, why is there something you need?" he asked curiously, I shook my head "No it's fine"

I said sitting down at the table, the door opened and Dodger came in "Fagy it's wors than you reckon ain't no new fancy man..."he said "Dodge" Fagin said trying to keep him quiet "...Nancy peached the peelers will be on us..." he exclaimed, my eyes widened and I knew Dodger didn't know that Sykes was here

"Dodger you must be wrong" Fagin said still trying to shut him up "...I ain't got it wrong she's peached I tell yah given names blown on us..." Dodger stopped talking once he realsied Sykes was in the room, it all went silent and Sykes walked to the door

"None to savage Bill I'm sure it can be explained this is Nancy, None too savage" Fagin called as Sykes closed the door, I looked at Dodger who had a fearfull expression "What's he gonna do to her?" I asked shakily "I don't know my dear, but hopefully it will not be too harming"

Fagin replied as Dodger sat down, I knew what Sykes was goign to do and the very thought made me scared for her "Dodge who did she exactly speak to?" I asked "The people who took Oliver in, the old geezer and some gal" he said quietly, I sighed,

she was only trying to help get Oliver back to the people he needed to be with "This would ave never 'appened if you'd a just left him alone" I snapped standing up from the bench, Fagin said nothing and I stood on the far end of the room "What was he doing here?"

Dodger asked "He was looking for her" Fagin replied in thought, Dodger stood up and headed for the door "You'll only get a smashing yourself" Fagin said "I don't care" he exclaimed opening the door, I groaned to myself before chasing after him "Dodge" I called, he slowed down and turned to me

"I'm comin' " I said firmly, he rolled his eyes but nodded.

We reached the building and Dodger led me up the stairs, we opened the door slowly and saw Nancy lying down on the floor, we walked a bit closer and saw a large wound on her forehead along with a pool of blood surrounding her head "Oh my god" I gasped covering my mouth with my hands, Nancy was dead.


	17. Visiting The Jail

Dodger knelt down on the floor and picked up Nancy's necklace before putting it on her stomach and leaning back, he stayed quiet and closed her eyes,

he covered her with a blanket "Sleep tight Nance" he said as he pulled it over her face, I sighed as it was qiet once more, there were loud footsteps from outside and someone knocked on the door "Bill Sykes" it was the police,

Dodger grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed "Hurry Sky' he said as we both shuffled underneath it, the door opened and a few men came in "He's not 'ere, but it looks like he's been here" a man said noticing Nancy, they pulled the blanket away from her face and noticed the wound on her head

"No, let her rest" Dodger whispered from next to me, I linked my fingers with his and pecked his cheek "I'm sorry Dodge" I whispered, he looked at me and nodded

"Thanks Sky" he said putting his other arm around my shoulders so we were closer, I turned back to the men who were still in the room and hoped they would leave soon.

After a few minutes that felt like hours they finally left and Dodger and I headed back to the house, when we arrived the door was open and it was silent,

we walked through and saw the boys sat quietly in the main room and the whole place looked completely empty "Where's Fagy?" Dodger asked Pearly

"Gone, peelers took him and us lot's goin' too" he replied "You two can come wiv us if yah want, but know this, I'm big patata's now, I'm leader" he said,

I rolled my eyes "Your welcome to it" Dodge said "Alright me blades crack on" Pearly said happy that Dodger wasn't going to fight for the leader position, the boys started to leave and I turned to Pearly "Where's Oliver?" I asked "Sykes took him a while ago"

he replied before following the boys out, the whole place was empty and I noticed the dead crow on the floor and grimaced, Dodger stood on the spot and just looked around "Doger are you a'right?" I asked, he shook his head "No, everythin's changed Sky"

he said still looking around, I sighed and looked around the now empty room "I'm gonna go see Fagin" he said "How d'you plan on that then?" I asked.

Somehow Dodger had managed to whip up some money from god knows where and headed for the jail, he got to the gate where the man was and paid him some money

"Dodge I'm gonna stay out 'ere" I said, he nodded and followed the man through the gate and into the jail.


	18. Saying Goodbye

Dodger came back out after a few minutes looking grim "Is he okay Dodge?" I asked, he shook his head "Nah Sky, they feed him crumbs soaked in bacon fat, you know what he get's like when he eats pig" he exclaimed, I nodded remembering that Fagin wasn't too good with anything related to pig

"So what now Dodge?" I asked, he sighed "We need to find Nolly, he's the only way to get Fagy outta that place an' outta bein' hanged" he replied walking away, I sighed and went the opposite way to hopefully find Oliver first.

I was running through the crowd and I saw him also running, from Dodger who was watching him "Oliver!" I shouted, he noticed me and we ran to each other, I locked him into a tight hug filled with relief "Your okay" I said pulling back to inspect him and make sure no more damage was done

"I can go home now, an' you can come wiv me" he said smiling, I crouched down to his level and a tear rolled down my cheek "I can' come Oliver" I said, his smile fell "What d'you mean? 'Course you can they'll let you" he said, I shook my head

"No it's not that I'd love to be with yah but Dodger needs me, theyr gonna hang Fagin" I said, he had a slightly guilty look but it dissapeared in a second

"What about the pinky swear?" he asked as tears filled his eyes "I said I'd keep my promises unless they were holdin' you back from somethin' you needed, you need to be with them Oliver an' have yah self a good life, not one of thieving an' livin' in the poor sides of the city, go to them Oliver"

I said as more tears fell down, a few slid down his cheeks too "I'm gonna miss yah" he said throwing his arms around my neck, I smiled and hugged him back "I'll miss you too little Oliver, an' good luck in the rich world" I said pulling back a bit, he nodded

"Don' forget me okay? An' if yah ever need a friend you come look for me" I said, he nodded "Bye Annabeth" he said before dissapearing into the crowd once more, I wiped away the tears and suddenly heard a lot of commotion from down the street,

I walked into the tight crowd and saw two police drag Fagin up onto the ledge with the noose, I watched with wide eyes as they tight the noose around his neck before pulling the leaver, the sound it made was horrific and my eyes clenched shut,

I could heard the whole crowd cheering around me and it made me sick that they found this good, I opened my eyes once more but turned around straight away and headed back the way I came to hopefully find Dodger.


	19. Be Fine

I had given up on finding Dodger and I was now just wandering through the poor streets, I had no idea what I was going to do now that Oliver was gone, Fagin was dead and Dodger was missing, I had nothing to do with myself,

I could've always become a prostitute but I would never have the guts to do that to myself just for a spot of money "What you lookin' at? I'll 'ave your eyes" I heard a familiar voice say, I looked to my left to see Dodger walking rather confidently through the crowd with a black and white dog on a leash,

he saw me and came over "I thought you'd a gone back wiv Nolly" he said in a careless tone, I shook my head "Nah, thought I'd stay with you" I replied in the same tone, he smirked "You gave up the chance to be a richy to be with me?" he asked,

I nodded and he put a hand on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him "You really are my gal ain't yah?" he asked resting his forhead on my own,

I giggled and put my hands on his shoulders "Guess I am, but Dodge what we gonna do now? We can't exaclty go back to the old buildin' can we? An' we got no money"

I pointed out in a stressfull tone, he merely kept the smirk "Don' you worry about that me darlin' Dodger'll take care a yah" he said putting his arm around my shoulder, I put mine around his waist and we walked through the crowd.

It hadn't taken longer than 2 days to Dodger to find us a new hiding Spot, it was similar to the old one only the furniture was dusty and there were only 2 rooms plus a small washroom that was dirty as hell, but other than that it was fine,

Dodger sat down in the chair and placed his coat and hat on the table in front of him while staring into the fire, I wrapped the stolen shawl tighter around my chest with my hands and watched him "Dodger" I said, he looked up at me and grabbed me by my waist before pulling me onto his lap straddling him

"A'right me love" he said stroking my neck with his hand "How are we gonna get money Dodge I thought you said yah lost the nack"

I said in confusion, he smirked again and motioned to my shawl "I got yah that didn' I?" he asked cockily, I rolled my eyes "Yah got lucky"

I corrected looking away, he used his free hand to softly turn my head back to face him "Trust me Sky, yah trust me don't yah?" he asked giving me an innocent look, though I knew better "For some reason I do, I still reckon yah sneaky an' cunning though"

I said looking down at him, he sat up and pulled my forehead down to rest agains't his own "Like I said tah yah though Sky, it's all part a the fun wiv me" he said repeating his words from the night we first kissed, I smiled "It's jus' you an' me know Sky, yah stay by me side an' we'll be fine"

he said, I closed the gap between us crushing my lips agains't his own.

**AN: Hello people I hope you liked this story and please review so I know how I did, I will post up Annabeth/Sky's clothes on my profile, thank you for reading...BABYLIBBY96 X**


End file.
